Videollamada
by BelposCC
Summary: Como me imaginé la videollamada entre Blaine y Kurt... cortito, muy dulce y tierno... sólo un poco de imaginación liberada


_Esto es algo que se me había ocurrido luego de ver The Makeover, me hubiera gustado ver algo así…. En fin… hay que ser fuertes para el próximo cap (ya tengo preparado el conteiner de tissue) :/_

_A los que siguen "**Entre libros**" tranquilos, no la abandoné, ya esta semana cargo el prox cap, lo que pasa es que estuve un poco complicada con el tiempo… sepan disculparme…_

**Disclaimer:Ni Glee, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen**

_Videollamada_

El sonido de una llamada entrante inundó la habitación.

-Kurt?-

-Hola Bee! Cómo estás?-

- Hola amor, bien, extrañándote con locura-

- yo también te extraño- tomó la notebook y caminó hacia la cocina- bien dime, palomitas con mantequilla o con caramelo?-

-mmmm… con caramelo, necesito un poco de dulce-

- De acuerdo- apoyó la computadora sobre la mesada, mientras que preparaba una sartén con las palomitas- qué has hecho hoy cariño?- el estallido de las palomitas se escuchaba de fondo

- nada realmente interesante, he ido al club de los sobrevivientes a un ataque zombie, al de superhéroes, calabozos y dragones y al Glee club- el moreno se sentó a los pies de su cama, mientras buscaba el control remoto y acomodaba su computadora sobre ella- luego de la escuela estuve preparando mi discurso para el debate por la presidencia estudiantil- el castaño tomó las palomitas recién hechas, una botella de agua y cargó la computadora en sus brazos.

- wow cariño! Cuanta actividad extracurricular tienes- se recostó sobre su estomago en la cama, con la computadora al frente, al igual que las palomitas- no te parece demasiado?-

- Puede ser que esté un poco cansado, pero me mantiene ocupado, y no pienso tanto en…-se detuvo- ciertas cosas…-

- Lo sé, supongo que si te lo hace más llevadero está bien- le dio una media sonrisa- y cómo te preparas para el debate?-

- mmmm, no lo sé, con Sam estuvimos trabajando bastante, creo que podemos ganar… hablando de eso, tengo que preguntarte, cuál de mis moños me sugieres que use para el debate? Las opciones son, el gris con líneas delgadas negras, el cuadrillé, el amarillo liso o el negro con lunares- tomó los cuatro moños y los acercó a la pantalla

-Oh cariño, cualquiera que uses estará bien, es tu propio estilo, el que elijas será perfecto- Blaine hizo una media sonrisa, no era la respuesta que esperaba

-Hola Blaine!- se escucha un grito, Kurt voltea su cabeza y ríe

-Es Rachel que te manda saludos, tienes que verla ahora toda renovada y con una confianza más fuerte-

- Mándale saludos, por el video que me mostraste, parece ser un gran trabajo-

-Si, espero que Sarah lo acepte, Isabelle lo mandó hace unos días-

-Seguro que lo hará Kurt, es perfecto, todo lo que haces es perfecto-

-Tú lo dices porque me amas, no todo lo que hago es perfecto, sino no estaríamos conversando por una máquina Blaine-

-Bueno, estas son circunstancias que ni tu ni nadie puede manejar- toma un par de dvd's y los muestra- dime, qué quieres ver hoy?-

-mmm, no lo sé, supongo que grey's viene bien para esta noche, qué te parece?-

-De acuerdo… espera que preparo el dvd- se levantó, saliendo del foco de la pantalla, se escuchaba el ruido de fondo, hasta que finalmente volvió a aparecer en la pantalla- bueno, ahora te voy a voltear para que puedas ver la tv- volteó la computadora- dime, ahí ves bien?-

- si, veo perfectamente bien- tomó un bocado de sus palomitas

Blaine inició el dvd, y miraron los primeros minutos de la serie, comiendo palomitas y comentando de vez en cuando algún detalle. Sin darse cuenta, el tiempo había pasado y ya era muy entrada la noche. El dvd seguía corriendo.

-Blaine?- lo llamó. El moreno, volteó para verlo

-si? qué sucede Kurt?-

- puedo pedirte algo?-

-lo que quieras amor-

- puedes acostarte en la cama y poner a tu lado la pc?-

-eh?...mmmm si, claro- el moreno se levantó y se recostó, puso la notebook a su lado, apuntando la pantalla a la tv

- apaga la televisión, y ponme frente tuyo, así puedo verte por favor- el moreno, extrañado hizo lo que su novio le ordenó- así está bien?-

-Perfecto- el castaño se levantó y también se acostó en la misma posición, dejando la computadora en frente suyo, como si Blaine estuviera con él en la cama, frente a frente- mucho mejor- A Blaine se le partió el corazón al ver la imagen de su amor con los ojos vidriosos- no sabes lo que daría por que tú estuvieras aquí a mi lado, por poder ver tus ojos en directo y no por una pantalla- se abrazó a una almohada sin despegar la vista de la pantalla

-Oh Kurt! No sabes cuánto te necesito ahora- acarició la pantalla- te amo Kurt-

- Yo también te amo Blaine- se quedaron en esa posición, frente a frente,s in despegar sus miradas, hasta que ambos quedaron dormidos.

Rachel, que había escuchado todo, estaba un poco apenada por su mejor amigo, y a la vez lo entendía completamente, se levantó y le retiró la notebook de la cama, lo tapó con una frazada y apagó la luz tenue del velador, para que pudiera descansar.

_**Gracias por leer… XD**_

_**-Bel-**_


End file.
